On The Limit
by ThePinkHedgehog
Summary: Renesmee Cullen is now Nineteen and off to college but when she meets somebody who Jake thinks is a bad influence on her. What'll happen, and do things get even worse when they fall in love?.   DARK THEMES CURSING MILD LEM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY AND IDEA. The Twilight Saga characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
I only own my Oc's.

RATE AND REVIEW PEEPLE I LUV READING REVIEWS :D

* * *

"Ahh, God mom. Come on I'm gonna be laattteee!".

Mom smiled then put her hands over my eyes guiding me out the front door.

I stuck my arms out blindly, "Daaaad help me. I'm gonna be laaattteee".

"Just a little longer sweetie" Dad said patting my hand. Well the one that was free anyway,

In my other hand I have a suitcase. two bags, my purse, and another bag.  
I'm barely holding on here!.

"Alright Ness, step to the left. No...my left...yeah uh-huh...and there!".

I felt mom's hand's leave my face and at last I could see again.  
"OHMYGOD A NEW CAR!".

I dropped everything and jumped both mom and dad with one of my super hugs. Damn I'm short.

"Thankyou!Thankyou!Thankyou!" I gave them both a tighter squeeze. "Ohmygod!, mom, dad thank you so much!. I love you both so much".

It was a Smart Car, my dream car since I was 1. My favorite color too...PINK:D.

I heard someone clear their thraote, "-ahem- What about us"?.

I let go of mom and dad who hesitated.  
I turned around, a smile on my face,

"Of course, I can't forget you guys!. Emmet, Rosalie, grandpa, Alice, grandma, Jasper, I love you guys".

"Have fun in college Ness" Rosalie said, her eyes glittering.

"But not to much fun" Dad cut in.

Mom rolled her eyes and playfully smacked him, "she's an adult now..."

"Ness, if there's any questions, or if you ever need to come back to Forks we'll always be here" Grandpa C said while holding Grandma E's hand.

Alice twirled over giving me a peck on the cheek. "Live it up sweetie".  
Jasper and Emmet started putting my bags into the car,

I paused...my smile fading, I turned around to mom and dad. "Where's Jake"?.  
Dad pursed his lips,

"He should be here".

Mom nodded, "he called awhile ago-"

"NESSIE!"

I turned around, a grin that matched mine was running toward me.

"Jake!".

Jacob picked me up on his shoulder spinning me around for a second.  
I laughed, my stomach doing flip flops.  
He set me down.

"You didn't think I was just gonna let you leave yet did ya"?.

I laughed, "Of course not Jake, I didn't doubt you for a second".

He handed me the keys to the car, and pulled his dream catcher necklace off and gave it to me.  
"Feel free to call me every day Nessie. And if you need me or Em to rough house anyone over there then just call me kay"?.

I felt tears running down my cheeks, "Okay. I love you guys, I'll call you right when I get there!".  
I was suddenly compacted into a giant group hug.

"O-owch guys...okay um...guys I have to breath sometime".

Everyone let go...sadly.

Jacob gave me a kiss on my forehead which I frowned to.  
That's been a problem which us for awhile now.

I'm already NINETEEN ...almost twenty! and we still haven't gotten to second BASE yet.

God...I told him he doesn't have to be scared of my dad...but whatever.  
I got into my car, a grin on my face.  
"By you guys, I LOVE YOU".

And from Forks Washington, the legacy of my parents, the place I was born and raised. My love, my family, my friends  
. I headed for the Canadian Architecture School.  
My name is Renesmee Cullen and I want to be an architect. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dear God...that drive was longer then I thought.  
I pulled my bags out of the car and headed toward the campus...my campus.  
I smiled at that and walked into the building to find my dorm.

"Hey, you must be Renesmee Cullen right?, I'm Kara-Lee, just call me Kara"

Kara-Lee, or just Kara had pretty blond hair that went past her shoulders, and brown eyes, she was verry pretty for a human girl, and right of the back I knew I'd already have a friend to lean on.

"We have another roomate to, her name is Liza she just got here a second ago and left to go with her friend or whatever, a real bitch so watch out for her".

I nodded and let out a deep breath, "I CAN'T BELIEVE IM IN COLLEGE :D"

Kara smiled, "I know right, after you unpack I'll show you around the campus, and some of the campus boyz too ;)"

She must of saw something on my face then said, "but if you have a boyfriend I can just show you around, don't worry I've got your back".

I smiled...just what exactly was Jacob to me...and what was he meant to be?.


End file.
